Entre familia
by Alekia33
Summary: Un mundo alterno...Los Lannister la familia más poderesa de Seattle, enfrenta una racha de eventos desafortunados, aparentemente todos conectados, pero ¿será cierto? ¿estarán conectados? O simplemente fueron casuales coincidencias...Ubicado en la actualidad.
1. Capítulo 1

**...**

**Capítulo 1**

**Familia**

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, aquella familia tenía una discusión como usualmente solía pasar por las noches, al llegar ambos a su hogar.

-Te lo he dicho, si no quieres ir, no vayas, nadie te obliga- decía la mujer mientras secaba a la infante que estaba en la cama

-No es que yo no quiera ir- argumentaba el hombre de la casa- Me ha pedido que la acompañe el fin de semana, estará sola, sus hijos se irán de campamento

-Haz lo que quieras- volvió a contestar la rubia

-¡Vamos! Es mi hermana no puedes molestarte- le decía

-Y yo tu esposa- contestó firme mientras colocaba el correctamente el pañal – Además sabemos que tu hermana tiene una obsesión contigo- dijo mirándolo con desapruebo – No hace falta que te recuerde que existe más de un rumor que esos niños son tuyos

-Y tú sabes que no es cierto- replicó molesto- Y por la misma obsesión sabes que ella está yendo al psiquiatra y todos sus problemas mentales, me preocupa que pueda hacer alguna estupidez estando sola

-Que contraten a alguien para que la cuide- dijo abrochando el mameluco – tanto dinero de algo tiene que servir

-Brienne por favor, será la última vez, no te molestes, ustedes irán a la finca Winterfell con Sansa, los niños la pasarán bien y yo ni haré falta- dijo

-Te lo repito Jaime, haz lo que quieras- dijo tomando a la niña en brazos que comenzaba a inquietarse con el tono de sus padres- Sólo ya estoy harta de que nos pongas en segundo plano a mí y a tus hijos, puedo respetar que la ames por ser tu gemela, tu hermana, pero Cersei no debería seguir influyendo tanto en tu vida- le dijo ya sin paciencia- Puedes dormir a Alena, yo veré a los gemelos- le dijo entregándole a la pequeña de 5 meses y salió de su habitación

Jaime se quedó mirando a aquella niña que lo traía babeando, porque no había por donde ocultar que la pequeña Alena era digna hija de Jaime Lannister y por si fuera poco la niña siempre que podía prefería estar en brazos de su padre. Se dirigió al cuarto de la niña, tomó el biberón que habían preparado y se sentó en la mecedora mientas la arrullaba suavemente. Al quedarse dormida Alena, la observó detenidamente, era una fiel copia de él, el cabello, los ojos, la tez, pero Brienne le había heredado cada pequeña peca que manchaba sus mejillas.

Él y Brienne habían comenzado a tener discusiones sobre Cersei meses antes de que la niña naciera, puesto que la ira de esta creció al enterarse que tendría una nueva sobrina. Al dormirse la bebé la colocó en su cuna y salió de la habitación, caminó hasta la de los gemelos, quienes ya estaban en sus camas casi dormidos, él y Brienne tenían una estricta rutina con los niños; miró las camas y ahí estaban sus primogénitos, Galladon dormía arropado y sin moverse mucho, por el contrario Joanna solía moverse bastante en las noches, ambos con cabello rubio y ojos tan azules como su madre.

Jaime los observó y sabía que Brienne tenía razón, los últimos meses había estado más pendiente de su hermana y su enfermedad, que de sus hijos. Bajó las escaleras para encontrar a su esposa en la cocina, llevaba un pants gris hasta la rodilla y una playera holgada negra.

-Iré a hablar con Cersei- informó tomando las llaves de su auto – mañana iré con ustedes, le avisaré que no me quedaré para que busque alguien más

-Si eso deseas, está bien- contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos, aún estaba un poco enojada

-Ahora regreso- informó haciendo poco caso a la reacción de su mujer- Alena ya duerme

Condujo hacia la casa de su hermana, repasando la mejor manera de decirle que se iría, daba igual como lo tomara, él ya había decidido. Al entrar a aquella mansión percibió un olor desagradable en el jardín, rodó los ojos y entró por la puerta principal.

-¡Tío Jaime!- gritó Tommem el más pequeño de sus sobrinos quien bajaba por las escaleras- Ya es tarde ¿a qué has venido? – Preguntó rascándose la cabeza- Estoy terminando mi maleta para mañana, partimos muy temprano- decía muy entusiasmado el niño de 10 años

-Vine a hablar con tu madre- dijo despeinándolo- ¿dónde está ella?

-Con Myrcella en su habitación – dijo – han estado peleando toda la tarde- informó el joven Baratheon

-Gracias- le dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras- a propósito Tommem, el jardín huele algo mal, dile a alguien que lo revise

-Joffrey, tío –dijo rodando los ojos- mató otro conejo

Jaime hizo una mueca y siguió las escaleras, aquella gigante casa era la herencia del difunto Robert, sin contar que los Lannister eran conocidos por el dinero que sus corporativos y despachos solían generar.

-Que agradable visita- dijo Cersei saliendo de la habitación de su hija- te esperaba hasta mañana

-No vendré- dijo sin más, dejando de lado todo lo que había repasado camino a casa de su hermana – me iré a la finca

-No me puedes hacer eso- dijo- no me puedes dejar sola – se victimizó-Si puedo – contestó- vendré a ver cómo estás en cuanto regrese

-Me estás cambiando por esa bestia gigante- dijo ofendida- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

-Brienne es mi esposa, ninguna bestia- dijo molesto- y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera hermana, de todas maneras solo venía a visarte que le llames a alguien para que te acompañe- Dijo observando como Myrcella se asomaba por la puerta de su habitación- Es lo mejor para todos, y también para tus hijos, evitarás que piensen en ti mientras no están

-Si me sucede algo, sobre tu conciencia- dijo molesta

-Mi conciencia estará tranquila- dijo caminando hacia las escaleras- mi responsabilidad contigo acabo cuando te casaste con Robert, eres mi hermana Cersei, pero no puedo vivir pegado a ti toda la vida

-Lo haces desde que nacimos- le dijo tomándolo por la muñeca

-Y ya no puedo hacerlo más- retiró la mano de su hermana y comenzó a bajar las escaleras

-¡Jaime!- gritó Cersei desde arriba de las escaleras- Te arrepentirás, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-No puedes hacer nada- bufó y salió por la puerta principal

Cuando llego de nueva cuenta a su hogar, la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, viajarían muy temprano, se dirigió a su habitación para hacer su pequeña maleta, Brienne lo observaba desde la cama donde estaba acostada.

-¿Lo tomó bien? – no pudo dejar de preguntarle a su esposo

-Para nada – contestó metiendo ropa a su maleta- ¿Sabes quien nos llevará? – preguntó tomando más ropa

-Al parecer Varys- dijo la rubia- sin embargo tu hermano lo necesita aquí el domingo por lo que regresará y alguien más irá por nosotros.

-El chismoso de corporativo, ¿no había nadie más? – preguntó Jaime

-Solo pedí el auto, no solicité a nadie- afirmó- dicen que planea irse con el corporativo Targeryan

Jaime resoplo y pasó sus manos por su cabello- Este corporativo me volverá loco algún día, a buena hora elegimos meter al taller nuestros autos, preferiría manejar yo

-Ni hablar, podremos descansar durante el viaje- dijo Brienne

Jaime asintió y cerró su maleta, la colocó junto a la de su esposa y entró al baño. Al salir se recostó en la cama, él y Brienne nunca habían destacado por su ternura o modos cariñosos, sin embargo siempre procuraban demostrarlo con alguna palabra escondida o con gestos atentos.

-Descansa cariño – deseó Jaime

Temprano al despertar, Brienne terminaba de guardar sus pertenencias mientras Jaime cambiaba la ropa de la pequeña Alena.

-Despetaré a los niños- dijo a su esposa Jaime, terminando de colocarle las calcetas a la niña – hará frío en Winterfell, debes de ir muy abrigada- le decía a su bebé a quien le daba un beso en la frente- ahora te quedas con mamá mientras yo despierto a los cachorros dormilones- dijo entregándole la niña a Brienne

-Haré algunos aperitivos para el viaje, Varys debe de llegar en media hora- comentó saliendo de la habitación con la niña

Jaime al entrar al cuarto de los niños Galladon ya se encontraba despierto, aquel niño solía mirar el techo con estrellas todas las mañanas antes de levantarse, era bastante tranquilo para ser hijo de dos personas bastante inquietas.

-Buenos días cachorro- dijo revolviendo su cabellera – es hora de levantarse, el viaje se acerca

¡Si!- dijo parándose sobre la cama- ¡Jugaremos en la nieve! – saltó de la cama y corrió al baño

-Buenos días pequeña – le dijo a la niña quien aún dormía- es hora de levantarse- acariciaba su cabello

-Buenos días papi- dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de su padre y le sonrió

-Vamos hay que arreglarse para el viaje

Al cabo de dos horas ya se encontraban rumbo a Winterfell, Sansa se había vuelto muy cercana a Brienne cuando la rubia había trabajado en el corporativo de los Stark, Sansa había aprendido mucho de ella, sin embargo por el momento no ejercía su profesión como abogada, a diferencia de Brienne, quien dejo a los Stark por una oferta de trabajo en la fundación Kings Landing, que por el momento pertenecía al corporativo de los Lannister.

Winterfell era la finca de los Stark, se encontraba en Bellingham, una ciudad pequeña a hora y media de distancia de Seattle. Los Stark habían estado invadidos por las tragedias una tras otra, primero la cabeza de la familia había fallecido tras haber sido secuestrado, fue toda una noticia nacional, posterior Catelyn la madre de Sansa y su hermano Rob, habían muerto en un trágico accidente automovilístico, Rickon el más pequeño había muerto tras una larga batalla contra una enfermedad y por si fuera poco el esposo de la pelirroja la había abandonado de la nada, dejándola sola con dos hijos y llevándose dinero de la familia.

-Sabes, aún no me termina de agradar la idea de estar aquí el fin de semana- comentó Jaime, al recordar todas las tragedias por las que los Stark habían pasado

-Vamos Jaime, Sansa es amiga de la familia

-Es tu amiga- recordando que él no era santo de su devoción ni de ella ni del resto de su familia

-Si bueno, pero no pasará nada, solo tuvieron una racha de mala suerte

-¡Vaya racha!- dijo observando como dormían los niños – Además si lo quieres ver de esta manera son nuestra competencia directa

-Jaime por favor- dijo quejándose- cualquiera puede ser nuestro amigo

-Lo sé- susurró. Dicho esto ambos comenzaron a reir.

-Varys, ¿sabes quién vendrá mañana por nosotros? – preguntó Brienne

-Lo siento, pero no – explicó- al parecer hay empleados nuevos, podría ser alguno de ellos

-Hablaré con Tyrion para que sea alguien de confianza- mencionó Jaime

Al llegar a la finca, fueron recibidos por la pelirroja quien pese a ser más chica que el matrimonio, debido a tantas tragedias se había vuelto bastante madura, dejando atrás a la niña caprichosa; la acompañaban sus dos hijos Catelyn de cinco años y Robb de cuatro años quienes corrían junto a su madre.

Sansa había planificado todo el fin de semana con actividades para que los niños se divirtieran, el frío todavía no estaba tan intenso y tampoco había comenzado a nevar, por lo que podrían disfrutar al máximo esos dos días. Brienne y Jaime agradecían la invitación aunque este último no estuviera del todo de acuerdo, creía que algo de la mala fortuna de los Stark se les pegaría. Ese sábado por la noche fueron a la feria de la ciudad, subieron a los niños a algunos juegos y disfrutaron de las luces que adornaban todo el lugar.

-Permítanme un momento- se disculpó Jaime al ponerse de pie cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar

-¡Papi!- alzó sus brazos Joanna dejando en la mesa lo que estaba comiendo

-Papá tiene que atender una llamada- le dijo Brienne a su hija quien hizo un puchero, ella sabía de ante mano que aunque estuvieran fuera posiblemente los buscarían por trabajo. Jaime camino fuera del establecimiento para contestar la llamada.

-Pensé que no contestarías- habló del otro lado

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó a su hermana

-No, solo estaba bastante aburrida de esperar tu llamada todo el día- se quejó

-Disculpa, pero no había tenido tiempo- dijo

-Como sea, espero estés disfrutando con tus días lejos de aquí- dijo sarcásticamente

-Muchas gracias, lo estoy haciendo- contestó bastante extrañado -¿Sabes algo al respecto de quién vendrá por nosotros?

-Solo sé que desde temprano estará en la finca Stark, el adefesio que tenemos por hermano lo resolvió todo- contestó la rubia- Como sabrás el corporativo tenía muchos pendientes este fin de semana, estaban todos ocupados, de viaje o que se yo

-Si lo sé

Los Lannister, eran dueños Casterly Rock Corporativo, el despacho más grande de abogados y contadores de todo Seattle, también el más importante, las grandes empresas de la ciudad eran sus clientes. Tywin Lannister al morir muy a su pesar, heredó a sus tres hijos el corporativo, quienes pese a la nula confianza de su padre habían estado triunfando en el negocio.

Al llegar a la finca, se dirigieron a dormir, todos los niños estaban bastante cansados del día, juegos y risas los habían acompañado y ahora era momento de descansar. Los niños Lannister se habían quedado dormidos en la habitación de sus padres, por lo que decidieron no moverlos, una noche que durmieran todos en la misma cama, no pasaría nada.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó Jaime, mientras observaba a Brienne quien amamantaba a la pequeña acariciando la mejilla de la bebé

-Tengo un presentimiento- dijo ella arrugando el ceño, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la idea de la maternidad, aún después de 4 años, lo amaba definitivamente, pero ella nunca se había imaginado de esa manera

-¿Un presentimiento?- preguntó entrando a la cama y colocando a los gemelos justo en el centro de la cama

-Si, no me siento tranquila- comentó mirándolo a él y luego examinando a los niños, como si pudiera encontrar algo malo en ellos

-Están bien- le aseguró Jaime – Yo la adormezco- le pidió al ver que la bebé terminaba de comer – Tu descansa, todo estará bien- le volvió a insistir, tomando a la niña y colocándola sobre su hombro y comenzando a darle palmadas en su espalda.

Brienne besó a los niños quienes ya dormían profundamente, se metió dentro de las sabanas y volteó a ver a su esposo

-Te amo- dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos para dormir profundamente.

**...**

**No se que les parezca la idea, espero algún comentario para saber que haré con la historia, ya tengo escritos varios capítulos pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

**Gracias!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

-El día de hoy podemos hacer una parrillada afuera- decía Sansa- John y Arya vendrán, debemos aprovechar que el clima aún nos lo permite, seguramente pronto comenzarán las nevadas

-Madre, ¿ya podemos salir?- preguntó Robb enérgicamente a la pelirroja

-Pueden- afirmó Sansa, desde que su marido la había abandonado, se había vuelto más consentidora con aquellos niños

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Gal, mirando a su padre, sabía que su madre era más estricta

-Puedes- afirmó- con cuidado

-Disculpa que los interrumpa- se asomó una de las amas de llave a la casa- me informa un joven que ya ha llegado por la familia Lannister, que estará afuera para cuando decidan retirarse

-Gracias- dijo Jaime- en un momento salgo a verlo

Después de hablar con aquella persona que al parecer era un nuevo empleado, Gregor Clegane, un hombre alto, fornido e imponente, acordaron que partirían por la noche, por lo que podía dirigirse a alguna parte del pueblo si así lo deseaba para conocer el lugar.

-Mamá no me quiero ir- dijo Joanna, acercándose a su madre quien los miraba jugar en el jardín

-Lo siento cariño, pero mañana tú y tu hermano tienen escuela- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

-Pero no quiero ir- refutó la pequeña haciendo un berrinche

-Es la última semana de clases antes de vacaciones de invierno, tienen que ir pequeña- volvió a decir

-No me gusta la escuela- volvió a quejarse. Los gemelos habían comenzado el prescolar en septiembre y a pesar de que siempre iban muy entusiasmados, Joanna solía entercarse con la idea de quedarse jugando en casa o donde sea

-Mamá y papá tienen que volver al trabajo, vendremos después de navidad Joanna- le informo Brienne poniéndose más seria ante el berrinche –Todos tenemos responsabilidades en casa

-¿Despon…responbi…desposibili qué?- preguntó la niña

-Responsabilidades, cosas que hacer y que tenemos que cumplir

-Alena no tiene nada que hacer, nos podemos quedar- dijo señalando a la bebé quien dormía en brazos de su padre

-Cariño, Alena es una bebé, no tiene otras cosas que hacer más que dormir y comer- respondió Brienne con una sonrisa ante el comentario de su hija- ahora anda a jugar y aprovecha el tiempo – Joanna hizo un puchero y se dio la vuelta para incorporarse nuevamente a los juegos de los demás.

Cerca del mediodía cuando esperaban a John y Arya para poder comer, el móvil de Jaime comenzó a sonar, al mirar la pantalla torció el gesto y se levantó para alejarse de la mesa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó

-Te dije que no me dejaras sola- se quejaba la voz del otro lado, se podía escuchar perfectamente que lloraba frenéticamente y se escuchaba desesperada

-Cersei ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó más preocupado por el tono de voz de su hermana

-Jaime, mi bebé- decía desconsoladamente- Mi bebé, Jaime- seguía diciendo entre lágrimas

-Cersei ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sucede con los niños?- preguntó ya angustiado

-Mi bebé- volvió a decir- Joffrey, Jaime, mi niño, él murió- terminó de decir para llorar desconsoladamente

-Estoy yendo- fue lo único que atinó a decir, quedo en estado de shock y no supo que más hacer, su hermana lo necesitaba en ese momento. Caminó hacia su mujer bastante perturbado por la noticia, no daba mérito a lo que le acababan de decir.

-Jaime ¿qué sucede?- preguntó asustada Brienne, estaba bastante pálido

-Joffrey murió- dijo en automático delante de todos- necesitamos estar allá- la rubia se sorprendió bastante y se limitó a asentir.

De inmediato se apresuraron a ir por sus cosas, empacar su pequeña maleta y alistar a los niños quienes aún no tenían idea de que pasaba, Jaime le marco al tal Gregor para que los fuera a buscar de inmediato.

-Siento mucho, lo que pasó- decía Sansa – me apena que se tengan que ir sin siquiera comer

-Pierde cuidado, compraremos algo en el camino- contestó la rubia – esto no estaba en los planes de nadie, ahora tenemos que mantener la cordura, no imagino que debe de estar sintiendo esa mujer

Sansa se limitó a asentir, no es que fuera una persona sin sentimientos, pero no le generaba nada el saber que el hijo de Cersei había muerto, aquel niño se había distinguido desde pequeño por ser bastante sádico, prepotente e insolente. Brienne por su parte, estaba bastante serena, lo tenía que estar por Jaime, pero en general así era ella, sin mencionar que aunque fuese su sobrino nunca había sentido afecto por ese niño, sin embargo sentía bastante pena y compasión por Cersei ya que no quería ni imaginarse como se sentía su cuñada.

-Brienne- habló Sansa- si quieren los niños pueden quedarse – les informó a ambos que agarraban sus maletas- John está por llegar y tanto el cómo Arya se quedarán hasta mañana, tendré ayuda con ellos, mañana acompañaré a mis hermanos a Seattle a la compañía y ahí podría llevarles a los niños

-No sé- habló Jaime, no estaba seguro de querer dejar a sus hijos en esa casa donde según el pasaban muchas tragedias. Volteó a ver a Brienne que meditaba la oferta. Miro a sus hijos quienes seguían corriendo en el jardín con los pequeños Stark

-La prensa estará sobre la familia, ustedes ayudarán a Cersei a ver la organización de todo, no es buen ambiente para los niños, lo digo por experiencia- dijo recordando cuando murió su madre y todo lo que vivieron- los tendrán que dejar encargados y pasar mucho tiempo fuera, déjenlos aquí, estarán bien

-Estarán bien Jaime- habló Brienne aceptando la oferta- será mejor para ellos, llevémonos a Alena, y dejemos a los gemelos

-Hmm- asintió Jaime, sabía que las mujeres tenían razón.

Tomaron sus cosas y al salir al jardín llamaron a los niños para informarle que se quedarían a dormir con los Stark

-Pero mamá dijo que mañana hay escuela- dijo Joanna sin entender el cambio de decisión

-Lo sabemos, pero nos han pedido que se queden y aceptamos- dijo Jaime para no darle más vueltas al asunto e irse de una vez

-Pórtense bien y obedezcan, sean niños buenos- Brienne deposito un beso en la cabellera de cada uno de ellos- diviértanse

-¡Lo haremos!- exclamó Galladon emocionado

Jaime los abrazó y beso, la pareja se despidió de Sansa y subieron al auto.

-¿El señor también irá?- pregunto Gregor desde adelante observando como ambos ya estaban dentro

-Por supuesto, es una emergencia esto, así que date prisa- le dijo Jaime, tomando su móvil que nuevamente sonaba- ¡Tyrion!- exclamó

-¡Hermano! – dijo del otro lado –Supongo ya te has enterado

-Cersei me lo dijo, vamos camino para allá- informó Jaime- ¿Cómo está todo?

-Terrible- confirmó- la prensa está por todas partes, Cersei está histérica, el cuerpo llego hace veinte minutos, Myrcella está devastada y Tommen asustado, ahora estamos en el hospital esperando el cuerpo-dijo- Todo es un caos

-Pero ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Jaime

-Myrcella lo vio todo- informó- Joffrey se suicidó, Cersei no lo cree- Jaime al escuchar suspiró y paso su mano por su cabello

-En cuanto estemos llegando a Seattle te marco, para saber dónde están y a donde dirigirnos- decía

-¿Traes a los niños?- preguntó Tyrion- porque no creo conveniente, digo hay mucha gente y la prensa, nos están atosigando

-Sólo Alena, los gemelos que quedaron con los Stark

-Bien- dijo – nos vemos en cuanto llegues.

Llevaban cerca de 40 minutos en el camino, al parecer cada minuto que pasaba Jaime se desquiciaba más y Brienne estaba cerca de perder la paciencia con toda clase de sonidos que hacía Jaime causados por la ansiedad de llegar, la silla de Alena se encontraba justo al lado derecho de Jaime, la bebé parecía bastante intranquila al igual que su padre.

-¡Jaime basta!- exclamó Brienne, tras poner la mano sobre la pierna de Jaime que no había dejado de moverse durante unos 10 minutos- Me pones de nervios – le dijo molesta – Y usted por favor, baje la velocidad, estamos en zona de curvas- dijo aún más molesta al chofer que pareció no haber escuchado a la rubia. Jaime sacó de la silla a la niña, quien de inmediato al estar en brazos de su padre se tranquilizó y eso lo ayudó a él a recobrar un poco la cordura en esos momentos.

-No deberías sacarla de su silla- refutó Brienne, al observar como Jaime la tenía en brazos- No es seguro- continuó- Disculpe, le pedí que bajara la velocidad- le dijo nuevamente al chofer

Jaime hizo caso omiso y siguió con la niña en brazos, sin embargo también se percató que la velocidad era elevadísima y que ya no era seguro el viaje.

-Deténgase por favor- dijo Jaime, aquel hombre parecía haber dejado de escuchar- ¿No escucha?, ¡he dicho que se detenga!- casi gritó al hombre. La velocidad era por arriba de 110 km, las curvas por aquella parte eran constantes y la altura del sitio también era visible a los ojos del matrimonio, quienes a ese punto ya estaban bastante preocupados- ¡Baje la velocidad o deténgase a hora!- gritó Jaime, pero fue en vano, ya que fue lo último que pudo decir.

Después de ese momento todo fue gritos, angustia y golpes, el auto perdió el control y descendió frenéticamente cuesta abajo, el auto parecía no detenerse hasta que impacto con dos grandes árboles, después de ese momento todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Tyrion miraba el reloj una y otra vez, solo para confirmar que eran las siete de la noche con cuarenta y cinco minutos, aún no tenía noticias de Jaime, se suponía que a las seis de la tarde debían de estar por Seattle, ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde eso y aun no llegaban, sumándole que por más que intentaba marcar al número de su hermano o cuñada, lo mandaban directamente al buzón de voz.

-Tío, yo no quiero ir- dijo Tommen sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se estaban preparando para asistir al lugar donde sería el velatorio, ahí estarían toda la noche. El entendía que el pequeño no quisiera ir, no era un lugar donde un niño podría sentirse cómodo y menos cuando se trataba de su hermano, sin embargo, ni Cersei ni él, estaban dispuestos a quitarles las miradas de encima a él y Myrcella

-Lo siento Tommen- le dijo a su sobrino- tenemos que estar ahí como familia, tu madre te necesita- atinó a decirle. Tyrion no tenía una excelente relación con los niños, ya que Cersei lo evitaba casi siempre, sin embargo había logrado ganarse un lugar en el corazón de sus sobrinos. -Ahora vamos a esperar a tu madre y hermana- le dijo mientras lo guiaba a su sala

-¿Dónde está Jaime?- pregunto Cersei bajando las escaleras vestida de negro y con gafas de sol

-Debe estar en camino- informó Tyrion torciendo la boca, algo no cuadraba

-Eso dijiste hace tres horas-Cersei sonaba molesta y al mismo tiempo desesperada- espero pronto llegue, ya no soporto esta situación- dijo quebrándosele la voz

Tyrion asintió, y él también esperaba que pronto llegara, miró a Myrcella que iba detrás de su madre aún hecha un mar de lágrimas, la miró y tomó de la mano, entendía el sufrimiento de su sobrina, ella lo vió todo y sabía de ante mano que más adelante tendría que revivir todos los momentos para declarar. Salieron de la casa y subieron a la camioneta de la familia Baratheon, se dirigirían al lugar de velación. Al salir de la casa era fácil distinguir a la prensa en todas partes, intentaban acercarse a la camioneta, pero la orden era seguir su camino, no dirían nada, no por el momento.

Al llegar al sitio, sumamente lujoso, ya se encontraba mucha gente conocida de la familia en el lugar, talvez por compromiso o simple cortesía pero ahí se encontraban, al bajar Cersei del auto, fue inevitable que la prensa se acercara, tomó de la mano a sus hijos y los evadió olímpicamente, ella sabía hacer muy bien eso, sin embargo la estatura de Tyrion, era el blanco perfecto para dejarlo a merced de los periodistas.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estaban los jóvenes cuando sucedió? ¿Cómo se encuentra Cersei? ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?- entre otro sin fin de preguntas le hicieron al más pequeño de los Lannister

-De la manera más educada, les pido por favor, nos dejen enfrentar este duelo sin especulaciones, rumores o chismes, la familia enfrenta momentos sumamente difíciles y por respeto a mi hermana, su familia y memoria de mi sobrino, les suplico no nos hagan preguntas por el momento, cuando estemos listos, hablaremos de la situación, gracias- dijo mientras caminaba para entrar al recinto y así poder librarse de la prensa.

Su móvil no había dejado de sonar en un buen rato, esperaba ver el nombre de su hermano pero aún nada, algunas llamadas simplemente las evitaba, otras las tomaba, sin embargo al comenzar a sonar de nuevo y ver de quien se trataba tomó la llamada de inmediato.

-¿Diga?- contestó amablemente

-Tyrion, hola- contestaron del otro lado- Aún no tengo noticias de Brienne, ¿sabes algo de ellos?

-Lo siento Sansa, no, tenía la esperanza de que aún estuvieran contigo y por eso no habían llegado- dijo- No me he podido comunicar con ninguno

-También yo, me manda a buzón, los niños quieren hablar con ellos, hace ya un buen rato que se fueron- dijo preocupada

-Algo no está bien- se preocupó Tyrion- esperaremos un rato más de no ser así, investigaré que pasa, estamos en contacto

-Claro- contestó Sansa- gracias

Se quedó pensando en la situación, si en máximo dos horas más no llamaban o llegaban, mandaría a alguien a la zona, talvez el auto se averió y necesitan ayuda.

...

**Espero haya sido de su agrado!**

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, abrirlos le dolía, sintió un olor fuerte a sangre, lo que la hizó terminar de abrir los ojos, se sintió mareada y veía borroso, escuchaba un fuerte zumbido que no la dejaba regresar en sí, intentó moverse y le dolió cada fibra del cuerpo, había un bulto sobre ella, no se movía y también se lo impedía, poco a poco comenzó a recordar, lo entendió, era Jaime quién se encontraba sobre ella, como si la estuviera abrazando, el zumbido se agudizaba en vez de desaparecer, intentó moverlo, no pudo, comenzó a gritarle, pero no tenía respuesta alguna, Brienne comenzaba a desesperarse y en un intento fallido de girar su torso, un intenso dolor en su hombro izquierdo la obligó a quedarse en esa posición. Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos miraban hacia todas partes, siguió gritándole a su esposo aún sin reaccionar, cuando de pronto el zumbido cesó y logró escuchar un fuerte llanto.

-¡Alena!- gritó desesperada, la sintió junto a ella, la niña pateada y berreaba, se encontraba justamente entre su pecho y el de su padre, la mano de Jaime estaba en la nuca de la niña, la había protegido y sostenido fuertemente -¡Jaime!- gritaba con desesperación para poder moverlo y tomar a la niña, como pudo, sostuvo a la niña con una de sus manos y empujo con suavidad a su esposo hacia un lado, consiguiendo que fuera despertando.

Jaime comenzó a abrir los ojos, lo primero que pudo percibir fue un fuerte mareo y nauseas, de inmediato quiso moverse sintiendo como si un camión lo hubiese arrollado, un fuerte dolor en las costillas le impidió incorporarse, por lo que siguió observando el panorama, su respiración era agitada pese a que le dolía hacerlo, cuando poco a poco fue reconociendo la situación, fijó su mirada en la mujer que tenía aún lado, quien al parecer le estaba hablando.

-¡Jaime!- decía desesperada- Jaime, Jaime ¿estás bien?- preguntaba acercándose a el

Él la observó detenidamente, se veía sucia y despeinada, sus ojos cristalinos se mezclaban con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, miró detenidamente su rostro, tenía varios cortes en las mejillas, un golpe bastante morado en pómulo izquierdo y un corte en la frente, bastante aparatoso, del cual caía una hilera de sangre. Su mirada inmediatamente se desvió a los intensos berreos de su hija en los brazos de su madre. Observó hacia afuera del auto la noche había caído, se podía sentir el frío.

-¿Estás bien? Tenemos que salir del auto- dijo volviendo completamente en sí -¿Puedes moverte?- preguntó sentándose, recibió un asentimiento de cabeza y comenzaron a salir del auto, quizá era la adrenalina o tantos golpes, pero Jaime se sentía bien en ese momento

Brienne toma a la niña y la colocó debajo de su abrigo, estaba bastante preocupada Alena no paraba de llorar, ella se sentía bastante adolorida, Jaime parecía estar fuera de sí y por si fuera poco no sabía a qué altura de la carretera se encontraban, que tan lejos de Seattle y mucho menos si los encontrarían. Una vez fuera del auto ambos miraron el desastre, era prácticamente un milagro que estuvieran vivos.

Jaime camino tambaleándose hasta el asiento del conductor, solo para confirmar lo que ambos ya sabían, él chofer desafortunadamente si había perdido la vida.

-Hay que alejarnos, esto será un manjar para los osos- dijo volteando a ver a Brienne

-¡Hay por Dios Jaime!- gritó observando el brazo derecho de su esposo, su mano estaba bañada en sangre, dejando un rastro por donde él estuviera. El rubio no fue hasta ese momento que se percató de su mano y del dolor intenso que empezó a sentir, estaba prácticamente mutilada, tenía cortes abiertos y cristales en ella. Brienne corrió hacia él y examinó su mano, se veía bastante mal- Tenemos que limpiarla de inmediato y cubrirla con algo- decía alarmada y moviéndose tan rápido como su adolorido cuerpo le permitía

-Estoy bien- afirmaba mirando su mano un poco asqueado

-Por supuesto que no lo estás- recriminó Brienne, como pudo abrió la puerta del copiloto y saco el botiquín del auto, por la puerta destrozada por la que salieron, Brienne sacó la mochila de la bebé que llevaba siempre con ellos, y eso era todo lo que tenían para sobrevivir, el auto era una perdida, destrozado por delante y por detrás, era imposible abrir la cajuela para sacar más abrigos.

-Enserio mujer con un poco de agua se limpiará- dijo tratando de evadir el problema- es importante que nos movamos ahora y busquemos donde pasar la noche- dijo comenzando a caminar hasta que un fuerte mareo lo hizo vomitar su única comida del día

-Ven- lo ayudó Brienne y tomó a la niña en brazos, ambos se sentaron en el suelo duro y comenzó a limpiarle aquella mano- Deja de quejarte- le dijo Brienne- tus hijos se reirían de ti si te escucharan lloriqueando

-Mis hijos también estarían gritando si estuvieran mi lugar- le contestó Jaime

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y palidecieron ante la posibilidad de que los niños hubieran podido estar ahí.

-Ellos están bien- informó Jaime- nosotros estaremos bien –siguió

Brienne asintió sin mirarlo, prosiguió su tarea con la mano de Jaime, la limpio e intentó dejarla lo mejor que pudo, aunque fue un fracaso, la envolvió en la tela que utilizaba para portear a la bebé y la sujetó al pecho de Jaime.

-Eso debe de ayudar mientras- informó poniéndose de pie y ayudándolo a él, tomó la mochila de la niña y a la bebé, quien se encontraba bastante inquieta. Previoa limpiar la mano de Jaime ambos habían corroborado que la niña estuviera bien, aparentemente Alena, no llevaba más que un raspón en la frente.

-Vamos, en algún árbol debemos encontrar refugio- dijo Jaime caminando torpemente delante de su esposa, sentía la obligación de mostrarse fuerte- el frío pronto será peor

Caminaron cerca de media hora, sus cuerpos ya les pesaban bastante, Jaime sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar y Brienne tenía un dolor insufrible en el hombro izquierdo, sin mencionar que Alena llevaba ya un rato llorando y que ya podían sentir el frío calando su cuerpo, estaban bastante cansados, y había sido una imprudencia moverse después de semejantes golpes, pero ambos sabían que de no haberse movido, serían comida de oso o cualquier otro tipo de animal. Brienne se preguntaba si los estarían buscando o simplemente ni los estuvieran pensando, al fin y al cabo Joffrey acababa de fallecer.

-¡Ahí!, ¡Lo encontramos-¡ decía Jaime- ahí podemos entrar – señaló un hueco dentro de un árbol, un árbol con un tronco bastante ancho, suficientemente grande para poder caber los dos. Ambos se dirigieron al lugar e inmediatamente se sentaron, la noche había caído hacía ya unas horas, el frío se hacía notar y el hambre también, ya que no habían probado alimento desde la mañana.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Brienne preocupada, Jaime respiraba ruidosamente

-Si- respondió para no alarmarla- me duelen las costillas es todo- ellos sabían que seguramente tenían alguna costilla rota, probablemente Jaime más que Brienne -¿Tú? – preguntó mirándola detalladamente- no te has quejado de nada

-Estoy bien- mintió la rubia, su hombro dolía intensamente. De inmediato se acomodó y tomó a la niña, le daría de comer, la colocó cerca de su percho y sintió como un escalofrío la recorrió, el frío sería peor más tarde. Después de un rato, ambos se acomodaron e intentaron dormir el tiempo que les fuera posible.

.

.

.

Cerseri caminó apresuradamente hacia afuera del salón que aún tenía gente, Tommen dormía en una silla y Myrcella parecía haber entrado en trance. La prensa seguía fuera del lugar esperando el momento en el que pudieran hablar con la madre del fallecido.

-¿Tienes información ya?- preguntócasi gritando y fuera de sí

-No, aún no tenesmos nada- informó Tyrion

-¿Y qué esperas?- preguntó gritando- Necesito a Jaime aquí, y tú estás parado perdiendo el tiempo

-Necesitamos ser discretos- dijo Tyrion- suficiente tenemos con lo de Joffrey para generar otra noticia, hay gente de confianza que ha ido a peinar la zona

-Necesito ahora a mi hermano- le dijo furiosa –haz lo que sea necesario y que aparezca de inmediato, llama a la autoridades da el aviso, haz cualquier cosa

-Lo estoy haciendo, hay gente buscando, es cuestión de esperar

-¡No puedo esperar!- gritó desesperada- ¡Lo haré por mis medios!

-¡Seremos un maldito espectáculo Cersei!- habló Tyrion- si no aparecen en lo que queda de la noche, damos aviso a las autoridades

-Un máldito espectáculo- susurro Cersei dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar- La muerte de mi hijo no es ningún maldito espectáculo, tú deformidad si lo es – le dijo siguiendo su camino

Tyrion suspiró y paso la mano por su cabello, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, había mandado a Varys y Sandor a las carreteras cercanas, pero no tenía respuesta alguna de ellos todavía, si avisaban a las autoridades antes del amanecer, en las noticias de la mañana serían lo primero que aparecería, era inevitable, tendrían que dar el aviso, pero a primera hora por la mañana, esperaba que corrieran un poco más de suerte.

Al regresar a la sala principal observó a su hermana quien estaba sentada frente al féretro de su hijo, Cersei parecía bastante angustiada, y como no iba a estarlo si solo existían cuatro personas en el mundo que le importaban, una acababa de morir y la otra no aparecía. Miro alrededor solo para corroborar que algunas personas de familiar importante continuaban ahí.

-¿Diga?- preguntó tomando su teléfono

-Ya estamos de regreso- dijo Varys del otro lado- no los encontramos por ninguna parte, sin embargo creemos que el coche pudo caer en una curva- al escuchar eso Tyrion estremeció – está alto y es de noche no pudimos bajar, será mejor que den informe a las autoridades cuanto antes

-¿Sabes quién iba manejando?- preguntó

-Lo siento, no se

-El inútil de mi hermano- dijo Sandor escuchando a lo lejos la pregunta- desde ayer no se nada de él.

Al colgar la llamada a Tyrion le costaba admitir que todo apuntaba a ser un accidente, y lejos de pensar en toda la atención que llamarían, temió por la vida de su hermano y cuñada.

-Señor ¿ya sabe algo?- preguntó un joven de cabellos oscuros algo regordete y muy simpático

-Lo siento Pod- informó triste- tendremos que llamar a la policía ahora mismo

Podrick palideció ante la noticia, aquel joven de veintiséis años, era como un hijo para la pareja Lannister, había sido practicante durante su carrera en el corporativo, Brienne había sido la encargada de enseñarle todo en cuanto al desempeño de su profesión, al principio pareció ser bastante torpe y débil para el trabajo de abogado, desesperaba bastante a la rubia, sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo había demostrado ser bastante competente, Jaime había dado el visto bueno para el contrato del joven bajo las recomendaciones de Brienne. Al poco tiempo Pod, se había vuelto muy cercano al matrimonio, iba seguido a comer o cenar en la casa, los niños lo adoraban e incluso era el joven padrino de la pequeña Alena. Y por si fuera poco Tyrion también le había cogido afecto, era su compañero en muchas ocasiones.

Tyrion camino para informarle a Cersei de lo que haría, despertando las miradas chismosas de los que quedaban en la sala, era obvio que el gemelo de la afectada y su esposa no habían aparecido durante toda la noche.

-¿Tú sabes quién conducía?- preguntó a su hermana

-Por supuesto que no- aseveró sin siquiera mirarlo- Haz lo que tengas que hacer para que Jaime esté a más tardar hoy aquí

-Sabes que no se si eso sea posible- le dijo respirando profundo

-No me importa – le dijo bastante prepotente- Traerás a Jaime si o si- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a Qybrun su asistente personal, quien toda la noche se había mantenido en una esquina del lugar, alejado de los medios y solo con la mirada se comunicaba con Cersei, era una persona bastante siniestra.

Tras pasar varias horas la familia Lannister ya había dado avisoa las autoridades pertinentes y se pondrían en búsqueda cuanto antes, la prensa no había tardado en enterarse de la aparente tragedia, no habían perdido oportunidad para intentar cuestionar a la familia sobre lo que sucedía. Después de sepultar el cuerpo, Cersei se dirigió a su casa acompañada de sus dos hijos y bastante seguridad, no quería hablar con nadie, simplemente se encerró en su habitación. Tyrion por su parte al llegar a su departamento invadido por reporteros, los esquivo lo mejor que pudo, entro a su hogar, tomó un vaso con whisky y se desplomó en el sillón, lo tomó sumamente rápido y lo aventó a la pared con un fuerte grito. Se sentía impotente y preocupado, la policía les había dicho que por ahora se tenían que quedar en sus hogares a esperar las noticias por parte de ellos, simplemente no concebía la idea de quedarse de brazos cruzados. El sonido del timbre de su departamento lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miro el vaso hecho pedazos en el piso y chistó, torció el gesto y caminó pesadamente a la puerta.

-¡Tío Tyrion!- corrieron los gemelos a abrazarlo, a sus cuatro años casi alcanzaban la estatura de su tío

-¡Que gusto verlos!- dijo estrechándolos, les sonrió y luego miró a la pelirroja que llegó con ellos

-Les dije a sus padres que hoy los traería, tengo unos pendientes con mis hermanos, voy a estar al pendiente de todo, si necesitas ayuda en algo no dudes en decirnos, Brienne es una muy buena amiga y no dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa por ella- le informó entregándole las mochilas de los niños- espero pasar más tarde – hablaba casi en clave, los niños no sabían nada y no les dirían nada aún, ambos estaban aferrados aún a su tío

-Gracias por todo Sansa- le dijo Tyrion a la joven- yo te informo de todo – Niños despídanse de la joven Stark y agradézcanle

-Adiós y gracias!- dijeron ambos haciendo un gesto con sus manos, Sansa les devolvió el gesto y se despidió, Tyrion entró al departamento con los niños, los miró correr dentro y se cuestionó que haría con ellos y que les diría de sus padres

-¿Y mamá?- preguntó Galladon subiendo al sillón, el pequeño rubio era bastante apegado a su madre

-Sus padres tuvieron que hacer algunos pendientes, llegarán más tarde- les dijo a los niños quienes parecieron conformarse con la respuesta de su tío, se instalaron en el sillón y pusieron el televisor, eran bastante bien portados aquellos niños, traviesos e inquietos, pero al mismo tiempo obedientes y serenos, Galladon era más prudente, Joanna era toda una bala, pero juntos eran una bomba cuando se lo proponían, Jaime y Brienne los estaban educando bien, eran felices.

-Tío- habló Joanna- ¿Se murió el primo Joffrey? – preguntó la niña asomándose desde el sillón

-Me temo que sí pequeña- le dijo mientras levantaba los cristales del piso

-¿Le dolió?- pregunto nuevamente

-No cariño, no le dolió- realmente él no sabía, la muerte de su sobrino era un misterio, según Myrcella, Joffrey se había suicidado y todo apuntaba a eso, su cuerpo no presentó alguna otra marca que indicara lo contrario

-¿Se cayó de un árbol?- preguntó dulcemente- Papá dice que me puede pasar algo malo si me subo a los lugares altos

-Tu padre tiene razón- contestó Tyrion mientras se servía otra copa de whisky – Pero no, a Joffrey no le paso eso Joanna

-Mmm-dijo ella mirando como su tío servía su bebida- Joffrey era malo con nosotros- afirmó para volver a sentarse junto a su hermano, dejando a Tyrion pensativo con tal afirmación - ¿Tío puedo beber jugo?- preguntó asomándose nuevamente

El enano rió para sí mismo y luego le sonrió a su sobrina- Puedes- contestó- mientras se dirigía a la nevera

-¡Yo también quiero!- corrió Galladon junto a su tío para ayudarlo. Justo cuando comenzaba a servir el jugo recibió la llamada que había estado esperando por bastante tiempo.

-Diga- respondió sirviendo dos vasos de jugo- Si, con él habla oficial – mando a los niños de nuevo al sillón y él se dirigió a su habitación

-Señor Lannister, siendo las dos de la tarde del día lunes le informamos que hemos encontrado un vehículo, todo parece indicar que es del corporativo, de la misma manera lamentamos informarle que encontramos un cuerpo dentro del vehículo- en ese momento Tyrion sintió que la vida misma se la escapó- al parecer era del conductor, lo hemos encontrado en terribles condiciones – informaba- necesitamos señor que pueda venir a identificar tanto el vehículo como el cuerpo

-Oifical- comenzó Tyrion- Faltan otras dos personas y una bebé ¿Dónde están?

-Lo siento, pero hasta el momento es todo lo que hemos encontrado – dijo

-Pero, ¿seguirán buscando correcto?- preguntó nervioso

-Por supuesto, pero para seguir en la investigación debemos confirmar que si es el vehículo y a quienes estamos buscando- informaba

-De acuerdo, salgo en unos momentos para allá- le dijo

Tomó su abrigo y nuevamente las pequeñas mochilas de los gemelos

-Niños, necesito ir a hacer unos pendientes del trabajo, no se pueden quedar solos- decía pensando a donde los llevaría, ya que Podrick estaba en el corporativo, los labores seguían normal- Iremos con tía Cersei

-Me da miedo- dijo Joanna asustada

-No me gusta- la acompañó Galladon

-Lo siento, pero no hay otro lugar en el que puedan quedarse- les dijo tomándolos de la mano y saliendo del apartamento.

**...**

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capítulo.**

**Cuidense mucho!**


End file.
